Wanting More
by BabbleBaby
Summary: She knew she loved him, she also knew she wasn't ready to make love with him, but that didn't mean she wasn't ready for more. [Late Season 1 Naley. Set after the I Love You's, but before the porn argument]


**Title: **Wanting More

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but the plot is mine.

**Summary:** She knew she loved him, she also knew she wasn't ready to make love with him, but that didn't mean she wasn't ready for more. (Late Season 1 Naley one-shot. Set after the _I Love You_'s, but before the_ porn argument._)

**Authors Notes:**

This one-shot was written in the hopes it'll cheer up my brain-twin **_Kristen_**. Hope you like it girlie, and it was the kind of thing you had mind when you said late Season One smutty fics were your fave!!

Big thanks to **Lori **for beta-ing and convincing me to go some places I wasn't sure I wanted to, and to **Bec** and **Britt** for being their usual supportive selves!

Although I've dipped my toe into it a bit this is my first real jump into the smut pool so I'd really love to hear what everyone thinks! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Nathan groaned as he was dragged from his dreams by an unknown source. Haley's kisses which had been travelling down his body had been mere inches away from getting where he desperately wanted them. His eyes reluctantly opened and he smiled as he saw his dream girl wedged tightly to his body. One leg thrown over his, her head snuggled into his chest. He'd never enjoyed the cuddling thing with a girl before. His hook ups had simply been that. Screw and run, or screw and tell them to go away as the case may be. Even with girlfriends, he and Peyton had shared a bed on too many occasions to count, but they'd never slept like this, a mess of limbs, body parts touching everywhere. 

He shifted a little, reaching down and adjusting his boxers which were feeling painfully tight. The first time he'd dreamt of Haley and woke up like this in her bed he'd felt an immense sense of guilt, like he was violating her in some way. Quickly he'd come to realise it was impossible not to. Her scent all around him, her soft warm body pressed up against his. His subconscious didn't stand a chance.

He ran his hand down her back, smirking a little at the absence of a bra strap. He'd removed what he deemed to be a highly offensive item the night before, when their goodnight kiss had turned into a heavy make-out session on her bed. The memory caused him to turn and glare at the answering machine that sat to his left, his hand had been working its way inside the tiny yellow and purple boxers she's wearing, and she hadn't been doing anything to stop him when her parent's voices rang out in the room as they left a message checking in and informing her they'd be home late Sunday evening.

He was brought from his thoughts as he felt his girlfriend shift and whimper against him. He looked down wondering if she was having a nightmare when he heard his name escape her lips in a breathy moan and she ground down a little on the leg that one of hers was thrown over.

"Shiiit." He whispered quietly, startled, as he realised what was happening. Apparently their subconscious's seemed to be in tune.

The combination of her body moving unknowingly against him, the reminiscence of his dream, and the occasional moan escaping from her lips was becoming too much for him to bear. His hand of its own accord seemed to be stroking up her thigh. For a second he debated continuing its path and helping her reach the relief she was obviously craving, but he knew he couldn't.

Feeling her hard nipple scrape across his chest he jumped, pushing her off him softly before he climbed out of the bed. Letting out a rushed breath of relief when he watched her turn over and burrow her head into the pillow, completely oblivious. He grabbed a towel off the back of her desk chair and headed down the hall to the bathroom in desperate need of a cold shower.

"Nathan?" Her voice calling out of her room stopped him, and he turned walking the couple of steps back and poked his head round the door. "Where are you going?"

Smiling at her groggy state he couldn't help but think how innocent she looked half asleep. He knew if he even hinted at what she'd been dreaming of she'd die of embarrassment, and as tempted as he was to see her skin flush and her eyes widen in the way he'd come to love, he knew she'd be mortified, and that it would only cause her to retreat back into her shell a little. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable around him, especially as slowly but surely ever since they'd admitted their love for each other she'd been losing her inhibitions one by one.

"I was just going to take a shower."

She turned around to check the time on the clock, the movement causing the sheet that had been around her waist to fall lower, and her tattoo became clearly displayed between her boxers and tank top. Nathan swallowed suppressing a groan. That certainly wasn't helping matters.

"At 6am?" She laughed, shaking her head. "You don't even get up at 6 on school days, and here we are Saturday morning, no where to go, both of us in my bed, and you're getting up at 6am?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Come back to bed." She laughed patting on what had come to be deemed as his side of the bed. She was starting to wake up a little, and the sleepiness that had given her a child-like quality had faded away, causing his attention to be drawn to her lips, plump from being bitten and sucked at during sleep, and her hair falling over her shoulders is a mess of dream mussed waves.

"I'll uh, just shower first." He turned quickly walking down the hall, ignoring her confused call.

Glancing baffled at the empty doorway she shrugged letting her body fall back onto the bed. Her boyfriend was strange. Strange but oh-so-sexy. She smirked at the thought, her eyes moving back to where he'd been stood moments before. He really was, and she'd spent the whole night wrapped around him, sleeping in the arms of her beautiful, sexy, sweet boyfriend, his body pressed tightly to hers...Oh. She giggled and blushed as her thoughts trailed off, suddenly realising why that beautiful sexy sweet sixteen year old boyfriend might have been detangling himself from her at 6 in the morning for a shower.

She rolled over inhaling his scent that lingered on the pillow and sighed. She didn't want for him to be uncomfortable around her over things like that. Not that she'd expected him to just come out and tell her that he was going to shower because he had an erection, but the deer in headlights look he gave her when she called him back made her feel like he thought she couldn't deal with the discovery. She was aware what kind of affect her presence could have on him; had felt it against her thigh, or belly, or even pressed up against her back on occasion. And as much as it was hard for her get her head around the fact that she really was the cause, it was undeniable.

Undeniable and definitely reciprocated. She never thought she'd be one of those girls who claimed a kiss lit a fire in them, that the presence of a boy could turn them to mush, but that was unquestionably the case. Saying no to Nathan from day one had been an issue for her, ever since the day when he'd, unknowingly to her, taken drugs to enhance his performance for the game against Cove City, and tried unbuttoning her shirt on the very bed she was laid on. She'd struggled then, his kisses fogging her brain, to push him away, but she'd managed. She knew now though, now that she knew him the way she did, now that she loved him the way she did, she'd be unable. She also knew he'd never ask her for more than she would willingly give, and as much as she loved him for it, a part of her wished he would. If he'd just move them along, take the decision from her hands.

Some days she was ready, so very sure she was ready that she'd almost pick up her phone to tell him, but then she'd remember sitting on the floor of her older sister's bedroom as she cried to her friend about how empty she'd felt the morning after her first time, and the doubts crept back in. She knew, almost without a shadow of a doubt that she'd never feel that way after being with Nathan. She loved him in a way she'd scoffed at girls her age claiming they loved their boyfriends, and as hypocritical as it was, she loved him in a way she was sure other girls her age didn't love their boyfriends. Yet, she was still the same girl she was a year ago, a little different maybe, but innately the same. And that girl from a year ago was whispering in her ear, reminding her she was 16, reminding her it might not last forever, reminding her she'd only have one first time. It was also the voice that whispered of his experience, of the other girls, the faceless, nameless other girls who she likely walked past every day at school.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked walking into the room, his hair wet from the shower, his abs glistening, he'd lost the t-shirt he'd been wearing when she woke up and his nipple ring was twinkling, calling out to her. She smiled as he brought her out of her thoughts. Most of the time when she was around him she never thought of those other girls, of the what-ifs, and the what-had-been's. He looked at her sometimes as though she was the only person in the world, and when she looked into his eyes everyone else ceased to exist.

"You,"

"Oh really?" He climbed back onto the bed, lying on his side, watching her as she lay on her back beside him.

"Yep." She smiled mysteriously, resisting the urge to turn and look at him.

"And what exactly where you thinking?"

"A lot of things."

"Like what?" She shivered as he ran his fingers up and down her bare arms. Leaning over and kissing the side of her mouth, slowly pressing kisses along her jaw and up toward her ear.

"Like how sexy you are." She breathed out, gasping as he bit lightly on her lobe. He laughed huskily into her ear.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh." She turned so she could capture his mouth with hers, sucking on his lower lip.

He pulled her so she was lying on top of him. Breaking away from her kiss, he reached up, pushing her hair behind her ear. "You are too." He whispered into it before placing a kiss just behind, causing her to moan lightly and her eyes to flutter shut.

"I am what?"

"Sexy." He ran his hands down her sides and down her legs to her knees and then back up palming her bottom and pulling her body tight against his damp one. "Really." He punctuated his words by pressing his lips to hers. "Fucking." She felt his moving hands, massaging at her cheeks and her body started to heat at the sensation. "Sexy."

She sat above him, looking down into his eyes which were darkening by the minute, his smouldering gaze causing her to gulp to ease the dryness that was building in her throat. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, yanking it up to her and meeting his lips in the middle, her tongue plundering into his mouth without apology as she kissed him frantically, her body humming with need for him.

He lay back down; bringing her with him, their lips never parting. He cupped her jaw in his hand, stroking his thumb softly along the right side as his tongue darted in and out of her mouth, she shuddered against him, pressing her body flush against his. Her hand reached up, her fingers running through his hair and down the back of his skull to his neck, holding his mouth to her own as if she was afraid he was going to pull away. Her head rolled back when he tore his mouth from hers, peppering light kisses across her face and down her neck. Her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as she moaned softly when he latched onto the skin where neck met shoulder. His hands played just beneath the hem of her tank top, tickling the skin there lightly. He sucked harder as his hands travelled higher stroking softly at the underside of her braless breasts, her moans increasing, her hips unconsciously grinding down onto him causing a moan of his own to come from deep in his throat as he felt his body responding.

Her breath hitched when she felt it, almost distracting her from the way his mouth was travelling along her collar bone. When they'd first started dating she'd made a conscious effort to avoid it, it scared her, it made her think of all the things he knew that she didn't. She'd moved her body to purposely avoid it, the few times she'd brushed against him she'd apologised, a look of terror in her eyes as she waited for his reaction, but lately it didn't scare her. She revelled in the fact that he wanted her so badly, that she, Haley James, could cause such a reaction in him, Nathan Scott. She'd followed her body's instincts in moving against him, enjoying the noises and frantic kisses it caused in her boyfriend. She thought about earlier, when he'd left her in bed alone and she'd thought of how she didn't want him to hide from her. His lips were back on hers, their tongues playing at each other, the familiar taste of him filling her mouth. Her hands moved from his neck and to his shoulders, massaging them for a moment or two before bringing them down his chest between them. His head fell onto her shoulder as she traced her fingers up and down his abs, before playing at the nipple ring that she had been calling to her before. As she tweaked and pulled lightly at the gold ring, he kissed her neck, his breathing heavy in her ear as she moved her hands over his body. Cautiously, nervously, she let her hands travel further; she was going to show him that she wanted more. Not everything, but more.

Her fingers toyed with the waistband of his boxers, and he groaned into her mouth. It was something she'd started doing while they were making out. Her hands getting more confident in their wanderings, but he never dreamed that she had any idea of the effects those small hands had as they'd slowly started to become more daring. Gasping, he tore his mouth away from her skin as she hesitantly slipped her hand past the elastic to brush at the head of his erection.

Pulling away he grabbed her wrist stilling her and pulling her hand off him. He looked at her, her eyes wide and unblinking, her lip trembling a little. "Hales?"

"D-don't you want me to?" She asked looking away from him and pushing at him until he rolled off her.

"I-" Nathan paused, he didn't know to say. Even if he did know what to say all the blood in his body seemed to have travelled south to his throbbing groin, thinking wasn't his body's priority right now. He closed his eyes breathing deeply, trying to regain some self control, while everything in him screamed for him to put her hand back where he'd taken it from.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tugging her wrist out of his grasp and pulling her knees up to her chest, cursing herself. She never thought he'd stop her. She felt her eyes prick with tears, her body flush with the embarrassment. She'd thought it was her issues they had to get past, that he'd eagerly allow her to go wherever she felt comfortable.

"No, Baby." Feeling slightly more in control Nathan sat up and tugged a reluctant Haley across the small distance she'd manage to get between them on her bed, nudging her legs until they let out beneath her and laying above her, resting his weight on his forearms so he could look into her eyes, one hand reaching up to stroke across her cheek bone. "You've got nothing to be sorry over. I was just surprised"

"A bad surprise?" She asked timidly.

"No." He let out a low gruff laugh. "Not bad."

"Then why -" She hated the way her voice sounded, so needy and insecure, "why did you stop me?"

"I don't want to pressure you Haley."

"You're not!"

"Then why?"

"Same reason your hand was up my shirt I imagine."

He couldn't help but laugh at that; at her words, at the sulky sarcastic tone.

"Great, now you're laughing at me! Get off me, Nathan."

"What was that? Get me off, Nathan? Well if you insist." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You're incorrigible." She huffed, biting her lip to stop her own laughter bubbling. Her cheeks still felt like they were about to catch fire any second, but she no longer felt like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

"I'm incorrigible! Were you not the one who was just trying to put their hand down my pants?!"

Haley studied him for a moment, unsure of how to respond, although she wasn't feeling as tense as before and she knew he was only teasing, she was still stung from his rebuttal. "You're not wearing pants." She offered lamely, her eyes flickering around his face as it hovered mere inches from her own. They watched each other silently for a few seconds until laughter filled the room. Neither sure who was the first to break. The nervous, and sexual, tension was thick in the room, buzzing between them in a way that had them both charged.

He rolled off her, laying flat on his back and pulling her into his side.

"Tell me why." He said to her stroking his finger through her thick auburn tresses that lay on his chest.

"I wanted to make you feel good." She stated quietly, staring out of her window, anything to avoid looking up into his gaze which she could feel boring into it.

"You do make me feel good, Hales."

"That's not what I meant exactly." Her hand was absently stroking across his belly, and he reached out and grabbed it.

"Baby, I'm trying to understand you here and that's really _really_ makings things hard."

"What?" She asked turning to him wide eyed, arm on the bed so she could raise herself up to look directly at him; he'd never been that direct with her before.

"What?" He asked confused, playing what he'd said over in his head again before he realised. "Oh no, that's not, I mean, yeah, but. Shit. I just meant I can't concentrate when you're touching me like that. It's distracting."

"Oh." Her lip worked its way between her teeth as she moved so she was lying on her side next to him.

"Why today?" He asked reaching over and pushing the hair that was hiding her face from him behind her ear.

"I don't -" She started, sighing and shaking her head. "This morning, you uh," He nodded encouraging her to go on, smiling in what he hoped was a supportive manner. "You acted like I couldn't deal with it."

"Deal with what?"

"You being, um… you uh having…" She gestured below his waist; her skin which had been pink since they'd started talking growing redder by the second.

"Oh, that."

"Yeah."

"Did you, uh, want me to tell you?"

"I don't know." She sighed frustrated. "I just didn't want you to NOT tell me."

"I'm confused." He looked up at her, her thumb between her teeth, avoiding looking at him, and he didn't know what to say. She claimed he hadn't pushed her into it, but she couldn't tell him why she was doing it. What was he supposed to tell her? He got out of bed because she was clearly having a sex dream and he didn't know if he could handle himself around her? He groaned at his choice of words causing her look over at him perplexed. He shook his head signalling that it was nothing. "It wasn't that I thought you couldn't deal Haley. It was that I didn't think I could."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard enough for me to control myself around you Hales. You have no idea the things I want to do to you." His words caused her to tremble. "But I'm a guy, and the little I use my brain anyway, in that state, it's completely useless. I don't want to push you."

"You don't." She reiterated passionately. "You never push me."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to."

"You wanted to?"

"Well, yeah…" She shrugged and gave him a shy smile. "You're not the only one that finds it hard sometimes. I love you, and I know you love me, and I love kissing you, and feeling you, and I want more."

"You do?" He was shocked. He'd known that her body seemed to want more, that her movements had become more sensual, her kisses more desperate, but he'd thought it was all unconscious.

"I don't want to be a tease."

"I don't think of you that way, Haley, I've told you that; we don't have to do more."

"I know, but I want to….do things."

"Things?" He was trying to let her speak to him, to explain herself at her own pace, but the ideas she was putting in his head were making it hard to think of anything but kissing her senseless, and letting her do anything she wanted to him.

"Sometimes," She looked at him debating how best to say what she wanted to. She wanted to be honest with him, but she was scared, scared that by telling him she wanted to take things further, but only to a point, she'd be teasing him. It was just a word, but it taunted her constantly. "Sometimes, I think I'm ready."

"To do more?"

"To have sex."

"Oh." He wasn't sure how to respond, was she telling him she was ready to sleep with him or not?

"But, then I'm not."

"Then we don't have to." He responded quickly, even though he couldn't deny the twinge of disappointment.

"Right, but I am ready to do more."

"You are?"

"I am. I think I have been for a while, and today, I don't know, it felt right." He reached over, coaxing her face toward his, her body leaning half over his and they kissed softly, tenderly.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." She promised, smiling. His heart fluttered at the sight. She was looking at him, her eyes filled with love and trust, and he believed her. "Do you uh," She picking up his hand that was laid by his side and started playing with his fingers. "Do you want me to?"

"Oh hell yes." He laughed using their joined hands to tug her completely on top of him. "You have no idea."

She giggled as his teeth nipped at her lower lip before kissing him deeply. "Now?"

Even as he felt himself grow completely rigid at the thought he shook his head, wondering where all his self restraint was coming from as she made a point not to pressurise. "Let's just…let it happen natural."

She breathed a sigh of relief at his words. Yes, she definitely wanted to do this, but before she'd been in the moment, now, put on the spot, she'd feel too exposed.

"If you change your mind it's okay."

"Thank you, but I won't." She told him leaning over to kiss him, wanting to show how grateful she was to have such a sweet, understanding boyfriend. Such a sweet, sexy, understanding boyfriend. She giggled at her own thoughts, silencing his questioning gaze by kissing just the spot on his neck that drove him crazy.

He rolled them over, pressing her into the mattress as she held him to her, eagerly allowing him to capture her lips between his own. His large hand massaged at her tiny waist as he parted her lips with his tongue, licking just inside her lower lip. She moaned into his mouth, pushing against his tongue with her own, slipping past it into his mouth, exploring the familiar caverns. His hand moved underneath the hem of her top, his thumb brushing against her skin, pushing the cotton further up her body. "So soft." He groaned into her mouth as he tangled his other hand in her hair, his tongue moving further into her mouth.

They lay there, bodies moving, tongues exploring, their mouths only parting when breath became an issue, and even then they were quickly attached to another body part. The knowledge of what was going to happen had them both on edge, both trying to lose themselves in the moment so as not to get fixated on what would be.

Haley gasped throwing her head back against the pillow as she felt Nathan's hand moved higher on her body. He tentatively cupped her breast, waiting for any sign she was going to push him away before squeezing it gently. This wasn't the first time he'd touched her. The first time he'd touch her bare skin had been in his apartment the night they'd said I love you. He'd touched her breasts before, frantic groping over the barrier of her shirt, and then bra, but that night she'd pushed him away, reaching up and undoing her bra, before laying back taking his hand and showing her what she wanted. At the time he'd thought the overwhelming sensations it caused in him were due to it being the first time he'd felt her, but feeling the weight of her plump breast in his hand now he realised it would always be that way. That touching Haley would give him a charge nothing else came close to.

He watched her eyes shut and her mouth fall into a perfect O when he took the hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger and tugged on it lightly, he felt her body shudder against him and he brought his other hand up, mimicking his actions on the other side. The skin poking out from the neck of her tank and up her neck to her cheeks was turning a dusty pink again, getting darker with every roll or tug, and he was sure it wasn't from embarrassment this time. Leaning over he put his mouth back on the still slightly darker patch of skin he'd been sucking at earlier. He was sure it was going to leave a mark, he was sure she'd kill him for it, but in this moment he couldn't stop himself.

"T-take it off."

Her words caused him to still his movements, pulling his head from her body to look at her questioningly. She tugged on his wrist, removing it from breast and leading it toward the bottom of her shirt her eyes never straying from his. She'd been topless in front of him before, but only ever in one of their darkened rooms, with their naked chests pressed tightly together. With the sunlight shining through her thin curtains she knew he'd see her, she wanted him to see her.

"Are you sure?" He asked pushing the material up slowly, ready at any moment to stop.

"I'm sure." She promised, reaching up and stroking across his lips with her finger. "Thank you for making sure."

He smiled at her, a real smile that made her heart melt, combined with the lust in his eyes that made her body tingle. She sat up so he could pull the top over her head. She lay back down, her hair fanning out behind her and she grabbed onto the sheet, fighting the urge to cover herself.

"I love you." He reminded, sensing her discomfort as he held his gaze on her eyes before they slowly travelled down her body. "Jesus. You're perfect, Hales."

She swallowed, feeling as if his gaze was searing her skin, embarrassment and lust swirling around inside her. Before he had a chance to really think his mouth was on hers, kissing her hungrily, desperately; his hand on the back of her head holding her to him. When they finally parted gasping for breath his eyes immediately returned to her chest. He laid his hand on her rib cage, slowly but surely moving it up until he once against cupped the milky skin. Both their eyes fixated on the way his hand looked upon her. He kissed across her shoulder, both hands on her now as he kissed lower. He removed his right hand, and she whimpered at the loss of contact before his lips started kissing at the top swell of her breast, sucking lightly on the skin before moving down. His eyes fixed on hers his tongue moved out and licked at the tightened nub. She gasped and whimpered louder, unable to stop her hand stroking at his hair and held him lightly to her, silently asking for more. She felt as though a fire was licking at her lower belly and couldn't help but squirm as his finger rolled the nipple his tongue was neglecting. Taking the rosy peak into his mouth he grazed it lightly with his teeth causing a deep moan to escape from his girlfriend as he sucked on it soothingly.

"Nathan." She breathed unsure why, as she panted for breath, he looked up at her smirking before he lapped his tongue eagerly over her nipple, flicking it back and forth in his mouth. His hand reached up, continuing the stimulation before he removed his other hand and replaced it with his mouth.

Her lip firmly wedged between her teeth, trying in vain to hold some control over her body, Haley wrapped her leg around Nathan, her foot digging into his ass holding his body closer to her. She moaned loudly when she felt him pressed intimately against her, her body arching up, pushing her breast further into his mouth and her lower body snug against his.

He was losing his mind, he moaned against her skin, unable to think of anything but how soft her skin was, how amazing it tasted. Unconsciously he moved against her as she arched into him, moving her hips in a natural rhythm, her moans filling the room. His lips worked at her breast as the hand that wasn't on her mirroring that action stroked just under the waist band of her boxers. The mewls and sighs she was releasing driving him crazy.

Haley felt like her body was starting to over heat. Nathan's tongue and mouth were causing a tight coil in her stomach as she panted, her lip trembling; she wasn't even aware of the way she was moving against him, lost in the feel of his touches.

"Oh God."

Her body went rigid against his, her hand grasping his head tightly to her breast as she let out a loud gasp, a low moan tearing from somewhere deep in her throat and they both stilled their actions when she flopped back against the bed, her breathing panting into the silent room.

"Did you just..." Pulling away from her Nathan trailed off as she looked at him blinking her eyes once, twice, her mouth open in shock.

"I…Woah." She paused, her body and mind still reeling from the sensation that had ripped through her. "I um, think so. I've never…"

"had one before?" He prompted and she nodded, her cheeks flushing, he moved up her body, kissing her softly. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing." She breathed out dreamily and he laughed before kissing her again.

"Good. Because you are amazing." She smiled up at him, running her hand through his hair and down his neck, pushing lightly when she reached his shoulder. When he rolled onto his back she lay on her side right against him, her leg hooking over his as she started to kiss at the side of his neck.

"Haley?" He questioned as her hand travelled down his stomach and began playing with the waist band of his shorts again.

"Shush." She told him, and as her fingers played just inside the band he couldn't have replied if he wanted to. He looked down at her; her lip between her teeth, her forehead wrinkled in concentration. If it wasn't for the fact that his whole body was on alert he'd have laughed at how deep in thought she seemed, but just the thought of her small hand on him had him close to bursting. He was glad he hadn't sensed her impending orgasm before, there was no way he'd have lasted, and there was no chance he wanted to miss out on this. He could do nothing more than screw his eyes shut and groan as he felt her first feather light touch. Hesitantly, her hand shaking slightly she grasped at him, her hand began to stroke down his length when she stopped, pulling away.

"H-Haley?" Nathan asked after a minute of regaining the only ounce of self control he could manage. "If you, uh, if you've…" He breathed deeply, opening his eyes to look at her, "if you don't want..."

"I do, I uh..." She averted her eyes from his, fiddling with a loose thread on her bedspread. "I want to see it." She whispered. "I want to see you."

"Oh." Nathan screwed his eyes shut again, his fists grasping at the comforter. Dear God, he felt himself pulsing erratically as he tried to breathe deeply and think of something else, anything else except Haley, and Haley seeing him, touching him. He never knew someone with so little experience could have the power over him that she had, but just the idea had him teetering on the edge. He thought he was going to come any second and the fact her boyfriend had so little stamina, she didn't even have to touch him for him to blow his load, wasn't going to impress her. Not trusting himself to speak he just nodded, raising his hips when he felt her pushing the material down, he shuddered as the cool air hit him.

She sucked in a deep breath as she looked at him for the first time, she reached out and ran a finger teasingly along his length. She hadn't expected to be so awed by the sight of him. She definitely hadn't expected her breath to shallow the way it was. Carefully she wrapped her hand around him. "Tell me if I'm doing it wrong."

Her voice broke him out of his trance. The way she was looking at him, the way her pink tongue had licked at her lips as she studied him had him shaking with need. "I don't think that's possible." He told her honestly, right now he couldn't imagine a thing she could do to him that he wouldn't want her to.

She smiled, reassured as she felt him in her hand, moving slowly, surprised to feel how hot and soft his skin was. Gaining a little confidence she grasped him a little tighter moving her hand further down his shaft.

"Oh God." He swore his eyes were rolling back into his head as she moved her hand up and down him, her small fingers rubbing at him. "Do-do it faster." He instructed and a loud groan ripped from him as she complied. He opened his eyes, but had to screw them shut again when he saw the movement was causing her bare breasts to jiggle, her eyes completely focussed on her hand as it stroked him.

He'd dreamt of this moment, spent countless hours fantasising about this moment, but nothing could compare to the feel of her touching him. His breath was laboured and his body was humming as he felt it start to come alive. He groaned her name as he felt her thumb brush over the head of his penis. He couldn't believe she'd never done this before, he'd never felt this good in his life. The fact that he was the only person she'd touched thrilled him, the thought that he was the only person that had ever touched her had him spiralling closer the edge. He felt her other hand touch him, both her small hands moving on his length and he opened his eyes again. Her tongue moving in and out of her mouth as her rhythm increased and just when he thought he couldn't hold on any longer, she did it. She brushed her thumb once again over the head, catching some of the precum that was leaking there, and took the thumb to her mouth, her tongue darting out to taste.

"Jesus Chris Haley!!" His hips arched into her hand as he reached his peak, his body mimicking her earlier action of falling against the bed. For a few moments the only sound in the room was both their heavy breathing as they tried to get hold of their senses. Reaching over to the bedside table Nathan grabbed some Kleenex, passing a couple to Haley.

Once they'd cleaned up as best they could without leaving her bed he pulled her over to him, just holding her against his chest, her head resting above his heart. "Did I..Um, was it…" She trailed off and he shook his head laughing.

"You're amazing, Haley James, you know that?" She looked up at him and he smiled at her, brushing her hair out of her face. "I love you so much."

"Me too," She promised him, "I love you too."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For feeling like you could share this with me." A soft smile played at her lips and she shrugged.

"I love you, I wanted to. I'm just um, I'm sorry I can't give you more."

"Baby, you've already given me so much more than I deserve."

"That's not true. You're pretty amazing yourself Nathan Scott."

"Only to you."

She shook her head in disagreement. "Not true. And even if it was" she joked and laughed. "Who else matters?"

"This is true." His tone so serious it stopped her giggling. "I'll wait forever if you need me to Haley."

"I promise it won't be forever, and it'll be worth the wait." She giggled again.

"I have no doubt." He pressed a kiss into her hair and she yawned snuggling deeper into his chest. "Tired?"

"Well, someone did wake me up at 6am on a Saturday morning."

"Damn, that's right, someone did. What do you say to a bit of a nap, Ms. James?"

"Sounds perfect." She mumbled into his skin, eyelids already heavy as she reached over him in search of her shirt.

"Leave it off." He told her, his eyes twinkling with naughtiness as he pulled her closer, reaching round her for his boxers.

"Leave them off." She mimicked and he took in the mischievous look in her eye before smirking and nodding, clearly pleased with the idea.

"Whatever you say baby." He laughed, reaching around them and pulling the sheet over his naked, and her half naked form, holding her tightly to him. He definitely didn't have any doubt that one day it'd be worth the wait, but until that day he was more than content with just holding her in his arms. Everything else was a bonus.


End file.
